First Spinjitzu Master
The''' First Spinjitzu Master''' is a minor character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is Garmadon and Wu's father, Misako's father-in-law, and Lloyd's paternal grandfather. Biography The First Spinjitzu Master's origins are unknown, but he created the world of Ninjago using the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. The new land was at peace for a while, but darkness eventually manifested to counterbalance the light of Ninjago. From the darkness came an evil creature called "The Overlord," who challenged the First Spinjitzu Master to battle for the fate of the world. The First Spinjitzu Master fought the Overlord for a long time, with neither gaining the upper hand. Eventually, the Overlord created an indestructible army to aid him, nearly overwhelming the First Spinjitzu Master. To save the world from the grip of darkness, the First Spinjitzu Master used his powers to split Ninjago in two, destroying the Overlord's physical form and trapping the villain on what would come to be known as the Island of Darkness. This act balanced the forces of light and shadow, ensuring that the Overlord could never return to Ninjago. With the Overlord defeated, the First Spinjitzu Master was able to seal away the dormant Stone Army in an indestructible tomb, which he buried deep beneath what would eventually become Ninjago City. He also travelled to the Island of Darkness at some point to construct the Temple of Light (where he hid his Golden Mech) and the Celestial Clock. Some time after this cataclysmic war, a new threat emerged in the form of the Serpentine, a race of reptilian humanoids who laid claim to Ninjago. The First Spinjitzu Master's role in the battle against the snakes is unknown, but the people of Ninjago eventually prevailed over the Serpentine, separating the five tribes and sealing each away in a different part of Ninjago. The First Spinjitzu Master later settled in the Monastery of Spinjitzu and fathered Garmadon and Wu, teaching them the arts of Spinjitzu. One day, when he was having tea outdoors, Wu lost his katana in a sparring match with Garmadon, and the latter went over the wall to retrieve it. When Garmadon did not return, the First Spinjitzu Master went out to look for him, eventually finding his son near some bushes, wounded and extremely ill. The First Spinjitzu Master attempted to heal Garmadon's wound, learning that he had been bitten by a strange viper. Unknown to anyone at the time, the viper who bit Garmadon was the Great Devourer, and its venom would steadily corrupt Garmadon into a ruthless, power-hungry villain. The First Spinjitzu Master passed away when Wu and Garmadon were young men, charging his sons with the duty to guard the Four Golden Weapons from those who would misuse their power. Abilities and Traits The First Spinjitzu Master was skilled in the use of all four main elements: Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Ice. He could also command the power of Creation - most notably as the Tornado of Creation, which he used to create something from nothing. He was likely a formidable martial artist, with his preferred spinjtzu fighting style being the "Golden Dragon". He also developed the Spinjitzu techniques, which he passed down to his sons. Additionally, the First Spinjitzu Master may have possessed some means of precognition, as he is implied to have made the many prophetic scrolls used by Misako and the various drawings on the Stone Army's tomb and the walls of the Temple of Light. Weapons The First Spinjitzu Master was the only one who could wield the power of the four Golden Weapons at once (until Dark Magic gave Lord Garmadon the same ability), and he likely wielded them all in combat. In "The Stone Army", he is pictured with a glowing sword of pure energy, similar to the Elemental Blades. He piloted the Golden Mech in battle against the Overlord. His relationship with the Golden Dragon is unclear, but he was likely either its original owner or capable of summoning it. Trivia *According to Lloyd Garmadon's Blog, his wife, or Misako's mother, is still alive, but has never appeared. *Although he has been mentioned in several episodes, his face is only shown in pictures. *Because he preceded Ninjago, which has history known to date back centuries, if not millennium, he was born at least that long ago. Sensei Wu and Garmadon may have similar lifespans, but it is unknown if any others do. *In "Way of the Ninja", he has a standard hair piece. In "Tick Tock", he has a braided ponytail. Appearances *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"Way of the Ninja" (Pictured) **"Tick Tock" (Seen in flashback) **"The Stone Army" (Pictured) **"The Curse of the Golden Master" (Pictured) Gallery 01FSM.png FSM30.png FSM5.jpg FSM3.jpg FSM2.jpg Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:Creation Category:Ninjago Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Humans Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Golden Power Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Elemental masters Category:First Elemental Masters